emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7326/7327 (22nd October 2015)
Plot Two hours before Robert Sugden's shooting... Chas reluctantly backs up Aaron's story about Katie leaving Andy, saying that Katie confided in her too before her death but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Ashley receives a phone call to inform him he has forgotten his doctors' appointment but they have a cancellation if he's able to go now. Lachlan secretly unlocks the safe at Home Farm and steals the jewelry. Pete explains to Moira how he read his 'own' suicide note and if it wasn't for Debbie turning up then Ross would have killed him. Marlon and Paddy go out to singles night at a bar but Paddy brings up Marlon and Rhona's kiss. Marlon sees a woman across the bar and Paddy encourages him to go and talk to her. Aaron considers backing up Andy to the police and dropping Robert in it. Chas reminds him he'd end up in prison for lying as well. After turning up at Wishing Well Cottage, Belle and Kirin get rid of Lachlan who quickly realises they are an item. Eric finds Chrissie drinking at the former fairground site and confronts her. They exchange words and she tells Eric that she never meant to hurt anybody except Robert. Ross interrupts Andy looking for the shotgun at Butler's Farm. He tells Ross he's going to shoot Robert. Chrissie explains to Eric her reasons for wanting to hurt Robert. Eric accuses her of murder but she points out that if she was capable of murder, she would have killed Robert by now. Andy explains that Robert killed Katie and that he's been to the police but they've let him go after Robert lied his way out of it. Ross agrees to help him out. Marlon enjoys speaking with Chloe in the bar while Paddy reluctantly talks to her friend Tess, warning her that he's married. Moira and Pete return to Butler's Farm. He explains that he took the shotgun to the caravan for protection. Ross tells Andy that he shares exactly the same hatred for Pete as he does for Robert. Paddy stands up for Marlon's date's friend as she leaves the club and becomes involved in an argument with a couple who steal her coat. Dr Bailey explains to Ashley that he wants to carry out a memory test on him. Paddy get assaulted and thrown out of the bar along with Tess, breaking his glasses in the process. She's grateful for his help and offers him a lift home in return. Lawrence smashes up Robert and Chrissie's wedding photo. Ross explains to Andy about how Pete attacked him and left him buried alive in the woods, covering that he'd left the village. He's furious that his family have decided to forgive Pete for what he did and went up to the farm to do the same thing as Andy to Pete. Paddy finds himself unburdening his troubles to Tess in her car. Ross arranges a deal with Andy - he'll shoot Robert for him if he agrees to kill Pete, therefore they can both arrange alibis for each other. Andy tries to defend Pete's actions but Ross tells him that Pete chose to leave him for dead and save himself when it counted - just like Robert did. He insists that they need each other's help to make sure they don't get caught. Paddy finds himself opening up to Tess about Aaron's relationship with Robert. Aaron tells Chas that as much as he tries not to, he knows he still loves Robert and that he can't trust himself as long as he's around. Worried, Chas asks Aaron to promise her he won't go near him. Aaron tells her he can't before leaving. Chas quickly texts Robert, telling him they need to talk. Paddy explains how Robert shot him and threatened his family but he's unable to tell his wife as she would force him to go to the police, adding that his stepson committed a crime which would come out and get him sent down too. She asks what he did but Paddy refuses to say, thanking her for listening to what he has told her. Drawn to each other, Paddy and Tess share a kiss. Andy snatches the gun from Ross, insisting he wants Robert to know it was him who shot him. Dr Bailey conducts a memory test on Ashley. Paddy draws away from Tess insisting he's married, but she informs him that she is as well. The pair are unable to resist temptation and are soon moving onto the backseat of her car. Ross makes Andy realise that he can't get sent back to prison as not only would he lose his kids but Katie wouldn't want her to get put away for Robert. He persuades Andy to go through with the plan. Dr Bailey is concerned with Ashley's test results and suspects that Ashley's memory is declining more quickly than it should. Paddy quickly leaves Tess after receiving a text from Rhona, insisting he will get a taxi. At Ashley's persistence, Dr Bailey informs him that he believes his memory loss is nothing to do with his epilepsy or head injury and wants to refer him to a specialist, concerned that it may be the early onset of dementia. Ashley masks his worry. Harriet and Bob share a brief moment as she awaits Ashley's arrival at the party. Ross lurks in the shadows as Robert goes to The Woolpack car park to meet Chas. Andy arrives at the hospital, making sure he is picked up on CCTV. Chas warns Robert that he has to leave the village if he values his life. Andy calls Diane and Victoria and tells them they would do the same as him if Robert had killed their wife like he did Katie, but he hangs up when they ask where he is. Aaron breaks into the garage and picks up a wrench. Andy tells the hospital receptionist that he needs to be locked up as otherwise he may end up harming himself or somebody else. Chas tells Robert she knows about him shooting Paddy and threatening Leo. She insists that he has to go as she cannot see him everyday knowing that she is lying for him to protect Aaron. Ross raises the gun and pulls the trigger as Aaron leaves the garage with the wrench and hears the shot ring out. He drops the wrench and speeds around to the direction of the shot as Ross tries to rush away, dropping the gun in the process. As Aaron dashes round to the pub and stumbles over the gun. Panicking that Chas may have shot Robert, he quickly picks it up, wiping away the fingerprints and hiding it. Chas sits over Robert's lifeless body unable to comprehend what's just happened. Aaron comes running into the car park and Chas tells him that Robert is dead so he insists that they must go. Dan finds a weak pulse and gets Aaron to apply pressure to his wound. Victoria and Diane arrive at the scene and immediately suspect Andy may have shot Robert. Ashley arrives home and struggles to take in what he's just been told. As Marlon gets a taxi home he comes across Paddy walking home. Paddy tells Marlon that he ran out of cash and the taxi driver threw him out at Robblesfield. Ross checks in on Debbie and tells her that Robert has been shot behind The Woolpack. He says that he has come to stay goodbye before he heads off to the airport, and he may never come back. As he leaves, he notices Robert being put into the back of the ambulance and being given an oxygen mask. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Consultant - Julia Sandiford *Nurse - Lisa Whiteside *Receptionist - Amy Drake *Chloe - Natasha Symms *Tess - Nicola Stephenson *Man - Matt Wilman *Cloakroom Girl - Rosie Willis *Woman - Emma Jeng *Girl - Evie Grant *Paramedic - Charlene James *Police Officer - Andrew Roberts-Palmer Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and car park *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Home Farm - Office *Dempseys - Interior and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery *Cricket Pavilion - Interior *Unknown car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Reception *Dingle & Dingle Automotives *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden Notes *In celebration of the programme's 43rd anniversary on 16th October, Emmerdale air this special hour-long rewind episode, in the usual 8.00pm slot, to reveal the events surrounding Robert Sugden's shooting. In the process, the reason as to why other characters have also been acting suspiciously is also revealed. *This episode contains snippets from Episode 7301 (25th September 2015) and Episode 7302 (25th September 2015). *Last appearance of Dr Bailey until 29th March 2016. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes